Sweeter than Chocolate
by Zashache
Summary: MxM,yaoi,romance,fluff,a little bit...melodramatic...yes...MELLODRAMATIC... Mello-seme, Matt-Uke...hm....semua dibuat BERDASARKAN MY ROLEPLAYING... chapter akhir, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: A kiss

Hihihi…..XD

Lagi pengen berbuat yang suangat _Fluff _Sekali saia…MxM! (Mello-seme, Matt-uke!) kenapa yah kebanyakan orang sukanya mello-uke? Padahal manisan matt-uke… apalagi mello-semenya yang mukanya rusak itu…khan ganteng… aieeeeeee….. –terbang melayang entah kemana-

Udah mendingan mulai aja deh…!! (tadinya sih pengen bikin one-shot aja..namun…namun…hmm…)

© **DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, nu!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Whammy's house, year behind….)

" cih. Pergi kemana dia…"

Mello berjalan mengitari asrama berulang-ulang kali, dia mencari matt. Yang tak dilihatnya dari tadi pagi. Matt tak mungkin berada jauh darinya…dan sekarang mengapa dia tak ada…?

Mello jadi sewot sendiri karena tidak menemukan matt. Maka korbannya adalah anak-anak yang sedang berjalan melewatinya…

"apa liat-liat!? Pergi sana!"

Sahutnya tajam kepada segerombolan anak-anak yang berjalan disampingnya. Para anak-anak itu langsung lari berhamburan setelah diteriaki mello dengan sangat kencang.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, matt tetap saja tak dia temukan. Dia berfikir untuk menyerah dan menunggu matt untuk kembali sendiri… 

lalu saat dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar asramanya yang satu tempat dengan matt…

"uhh….uhuk…"

Dia menemukan matt yang duduk dilantai sambil menangis. Kakinya berdarah….

"matt? Apa yang terjadi? Kakimu kenapa??" Mello langsung berjalan kehadapan matt yang menangis dan mengamati luka dikakinya.

"oh…mello…aku baru saja terjatuh dari tangga…uh…sakit sekali…" gungam matt yang berusaha untuk menghapus airmatanya. Dia merasa malu untuk menangis dihadapan mello…

"dasar bodoh…bagaimana bisa kau sampai terjatuh dari tangga… sudah, jangan menangis lagi…aku akan mengambil _bandaid_…" mello pergi lagi dari hadapan matt untuk mengambil _Bandaid _ yang 

berada didalam lemari pakaian. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia kembali lagi kepada matt.

"ini…"

Secara perlahan-lahan dia menempelkan _bandaid _tersebut diatas luka matt, dan menutup lukanya dengan sempurna agar tak infeksi.

"ugh…terima kaish…mello…" perlahan-lahan matt tersenyum kembali setelah mello mengobatinya.

"ya..ya…hm…" mello tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan matt…

"…mello? Apa yang kau lakukan?" matt Nampak bingung saat mello mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"aku sepatutnya mendapat balasan…." Bisik mello.

Matt kemudian tersenyum dan menghapus bekas airmatanya.

Lalu dia mencium mello.

- FIN –

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** I HATE YOU, ORO. I HATE MONDAYS… I HATE 180808!!

**Shionchan:** I HATE YOU, MIYABI BLIND COLOR YANG UDAH NYAKITIN HATI KAKAK GUA BERULANG-ULANG KALI, DASAR TUKANG NGAMBEK, TUKANG NGADU, RESE, KAGAK MAU FKS…!!

**MATTGASM:** EH…!! Ja…jangan omongin FKS!! JANGAN OMONGIN FKS DISINI…!! JAANGAAAAANNNNN!! GUA TETEP BENCI ORO!! GRAAAAAAAAAA…..


	2. Chapter 2:good night my dearest

Hm….

Tadinya saia gak niat bikin ini berlanjut…hehe…tapi…yak ampyunn… I LOVE _FLUFF!! _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… -melayang ke warnetnya si choki-choki…..- saia cinta MxM juga….Mello-seme… kapan bisa kutemukan dirimu…kalo Mello-uke…saia sudah menemukannya….huhuuhhu….

**© DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(still in Whammy's house…)

Matt duduk dilantai,besandar pada tembok. dengan selimut besar yang menyelimutinya dan boneka beruang tua berada digengamannya. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukan jam 1 malam. Dia belum tidur. Sama dengan mello yang masih belajar di meja belajar sebelah tempat tidur.

"matt…. Jangan menungguku. Tidurlah." Kata mello yang bahkan tak menengok kearah matt sama sekali. Dia sibuk membaca buku psikiologi criminal yang menjadi bahan ujian-nya esok hari.

"hm…tak apa…aku belum mengantuk kok" kata matt dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan dia menghela nafas panjang.

"jangan duduk dilantai. Nanti kau bisa sakit… sudah kubilang kau lebih baik tidur duluan saja…" usul mello yang masih tak melihat ke arah matt.

"tak apa…aku masih ingin melihatmu. Aku suka Ekspressi wajahmu ketika belajar dengan tekun, hihihi…" kata matt yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Mello lalu menghela nafas. Dan kembali kepada buku yang dia baca.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian dia menengok kematt lagi.

"….matt?"

Dia melihat matt sudah tertidur dilantai.

Perlahan-lahan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan melihat matt yang tertidur dilantai.

"dasar bodoh…" dengan lembut dia mengangkat tubuh matt yang lebih kecil darinya, dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian mello menyelimuti matt.

Mello tersenyum ketika melihat wajah matt yang sangat tenang ketika dia tertidur…dan dia sangat menyukainya… lalu dia mencium kepala matt. Dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"good night, my Mail…."

Kemudian dia kembali belajar.

( FIN )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM**_**:**__ This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending…No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending….need a bit of love…need a bit of love…need a bit of love…need a bit of love…_

**Shionchan: ** Hue…kenapa bukan lagunya _**Panic!AtTheDisco**_ aja sih?? Kenapa harus _**MIKA**_?? _**Happy Ending**_pula!!

**MATTGASM:** setan luw…gua kaga bisa nonton konsernya kemaren tanggal 17…!! Gara-gara baju MADHATTER gua harganya setara ama tiket trimbun atas…!! HUAAA….TwT

**Shionchan:** trus kenapa pake lagu _**Happy Ending-MIKA?**_

**MATTGASM:** -sigh- I truly hate Mondays, tough… o

**Shionchan:** that's not an answer, my neechan.

**MATTGASM:** WHY?! BECAUSE I NEVER FIND AND _WILL _NEVER FIND A PERFECT_**HAPPY ENDING**_IN MY F-CKING LIFE, BAKA! LOLOLOLOLOLOL


	3. Chapter 3:a tear

Hm….

" _**This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending…No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending….need a bit of love…need a bit of love…need a bit of love…need a bit of love…"**_

Apakah ada yang merasa sudah mendapatkan _**Happy Ending?**_ Hm? Benarkah sudah mendapatkannya…atau tidak?

© **DeathNote **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Whammy house mode)

"….uh…?"

Mello terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia mendengar suara isak tangis kecil. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"…matt?"

Kemudian dia menemukan matt yang duduk dikursi sambil menangis. Mello bisa melihat ada beberapa gumpal air mata jatuh dari matanya yang teduh dan selalu tertutup goggle itu.

"matt? Ada apa?? Mengapa kau menangis…??" mello dengan segera berjalan kesisinya, dan memegang tangan matt yang dingin.

"aku tak apa…sungguh tak apa… ja…jangan khawatirkan aku, mello…" matt berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, tapi air matanya tetap saja turun menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

"jangan bohong kepadaku…! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Matt!" teriak mello dengan kasar.

"hhh…aku…aku baru saja bermimpi buruk, tentang…tentang kematian ibuku…." Gungam matt pelan. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena tangisannya.

Mello terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia melepaskan tangan matt yang dia pegang kencang.

"ma…maafkan aku…kukira…kau…ma…maafkan aku, matt…" mello merasa tak enak karena sudah meneriaki matt tadi. Saat itu… dia begitu panik ketika melihat matt menangis….karena dia benci melihat matt menangis…

"tak apa mello…aku mengerti…" bisik matt.

Kemudian kesunyian terjadi. Matt masih tetap menangis. Dan mello tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

"kumohon…berhentilah menangis, aku benci melihatmu menangis…" mello mendadak langsung memeluk matt, memeluknya dengan benar-benar erat… dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menghentikan tangisan matt…tangisan matt membuatnya sedih juga….

"mello…." Matt tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang mello dan memendamkan wajahnya ditubuh mello.

"matt…." Mello sungguh tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memeluk matt dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Berharap itu semua akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

"maafkan aku mello…aku…aku membangunkanmu…" bisik matt. Dibarengi dengan isak tangis tentunya.

"tak apa…ayo…sebaiknya kita tidur kembali….ok…?" usul mello.

Matt hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian matt naik kembali keatas tempat tidurnya, disusul dengan mello yang tidur disebelahnya.

"mello…aku…aku benar-benar sangat menyusahkanmu…" gungam matt yang melihat mello berada tepat disampingnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ketubuhnya yang mungil.

"tidak…shh…aku akan berada disisimu sampai kau tertidur kembali, tak apa…" bisik mello. Diapun memeluk matt.

Matt perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata untuk jatuh lagi…lalu dia memeluk mello.

Dan berharap kalau mello akan selalu berada disisinya dikala dia bermimpi buruk.

- FIN-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Shionchan:** ANJRIT. Author notesnya dalem bener….

**MATTGASM:** lagi bête gwa….ama seseorang…ama dunia…ama kehidupan…ama segalanya….gwa bingung….emangnya… _Happy Ending _itu bener-bener ada yah? Gak ada kan?

**Shionchan:** I cannot answer that question…. Really…neechan…

**MATTGASM:** mengapa semua orang berharap untuk sebuah _Happy Ending?_


	4. Chapter 4: prayer

_XxXSweeter than ChocolateXxX_

…I hate Mondays…

Especially today…. 180808….. FUCK. Damn you all….

_Hey Happy ending finder…I wish I have a same happy ending like you…_

© **DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(bertahun-tahun yang lalu…)

"mello…apa yang sedang kau lakukan…?"

Matt menemukan mello yang sedang berdoa dikamar.

"apa kau tak bisa melihatnya…aku sedang berdoa…jika kau perlu tahu…jangan ganggu aku…"

Mello bahkan tak menatap Matt. Dia melanjutkan doanya.

"baiklah…."

Matt hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mello.

"_ya Tuhan…jangan biarkan aku mati…."_

Hanya satu doanya.

Agar dirinya tak mati.

Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari wammy's house.

"…………….."

Matt hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatapnya melangkah pergi.

Dia tersenyum walaupun ada air mata kecil jatuh dari matanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(tahun-tahun yang sekarang…)

Satu malam sebelum penyerangan NHN…

"aku sedang berdoa…matt…"

"ya…aku tahu."

Mello kembali melanjutkan doanya.

"mello…"

Matt perlahan-lahan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak mello.

"………..matt…"

"I love you…"

"_ya tuhan, jangan biarkan matt mati…"_

Hanya satu doanya.

Agar matt tidak mati.

- FIN –

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**SayurAsem:**….anjrit. gue baca ini sambil dengerin _Happyending_-MIKA lho. Setan…nangis gue.

**Shionchan:** Ini sih udah bukan _Fluff _lagi…. o

**SayurAsem:** gila…itu anak kalo lagi 'gak bener' kejiwaannya, dia menghasilkan fanfict yang ANGST banget….yak ampyun. Kekuatan Mattgasm itu mengerikan…X-(


	5. Chapter 5: ego

_XxXSweeter than ChocolateXxX_

This is the way u treat me…?

This is the way u left me…?

© **DeathNote **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(saat pengejaran kira…)

"mello…biarkan aku membantumu, tolonglah…"

Matt langsung menopang tubuh mello ketika mello kehilangan keseimbangannya karena luka bakar diwajahnya itu belum sembuh dan obat penghilang rasa sakitnya habis.

"tidak…aku tak butuh bantuanmu…matt…! Lepaskan aku…" Mello dengan kasar mendorong matt yang berusaha untuk membantunya.

"mello-- kau terluka… kau butuh bantuan…." Matt sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali. Bahkan lebih. Namun tetap saja mello tak mau mendengarkannya…apa salahnya untuk dibantu orang…apalagi dibantu oleh orang yang kau kasihi…apa salahnya, mello?

"aku tak butuh bantuan dari siapapun…!! Apalagi bantuanmu…!" teriak mello dengan sangat kasar.

"mello…tolong dengarkan aku…kau butuh bantuan…kau terluka… tolong jangan biarkan ego-mu untuk mengontrol dirimu….mello…!!" matt Nampak tak tahu harus berbuat apa- agar mello bersedia dibantu olehnya.

"DIAM SAJA KAU…MATT….!!"

Mello langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju muka matt.

Hingga matt jatuh dengan sangat keras. Kepalanya membentur lantai dengan begitu kerasnya.

"…………….."

Semua terasa tak nyata.

"a…akh…."

Matt perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat ada darah menetes dari mulutnya. Dia terluka.

"ma--matt!!"

Mello dengan segera berlari kearah matt yang terkapar dilantai. Dia berusaha membantu matt untuk berdiri lagi, namun ketika dia mau menyentuh pundak matt, matt langsung menepis tangannya.

"tidak…jangan…sentuh aku…!!"

Mello melihat mata matt berkaca-kaca, seperti dia mau menangis sekaligus akan meledakan segala emosinya.

"matt…maafkan aku, aku…aku tak sengaja…kau…kau terluka…"

Mello berusaha untuk menyentuh matt kembali, namun matt selalu menghindar darinya.

"kenapa kau selalu membiarkan ego-mu untuk menang--mello!? Apakah-- kau tak tahu ada seseorang yang begitu mengkhawatirkanmu--?!" akhirnya tangis matt pecah juga. Mello terkejut melihatnya. Karena matt sudah tak menangis lagi setelah malam dimana mereka berdua berpisah diwhammy's house.

"ma—matt…maafkan aku…aku…kelewatan…matt…." Mello sungguh menyesal telah menamparnya. Dia tak ingin melakukan hal itu…namun….mengapa dia lakukan juga…?

"TIDAK!! SUDAH HENTIKAN….!!"

Mello bisa merasakan rasa frustasi dari teriakan matt barusan. Dia tahu dia yang salah. Dia tahu kalau dia yang membuat matt se-frustasi itu…

" aku--aku sudah tak mau perduli lagi padamu--!!"

Matt langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

"matt…!! Matt…!! Hey…!!"

Mello berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar matt, namun sia-sia saja karena matt menguncinya dari dalam.

Matt langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, dan membersihkan bekas darah yang berada dimulutnya.sakit sekali ketika dia kumur-kumur. Saat memuntahkan airnya, airnya sudah bercampur dengan darah merah segar.

"ha--ah…."

Matt tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini dia tak dapat berfikir jernih…. Air matanya juga tak berhenti. Bahkan semakin banyak seperti darah yang kerap menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Pada saat ini, kebencian akan ego-mello memuncak dihatinya…

Walaupun dia tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah bisa untuk membencinya…

"matt…!! Tolong buka pintunya…!! Matt…maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku…aku memang sangat bodoh…!! Aku--aku lupa…kalau kau…rapuh…matt…" kalau dia tahu kalau matt itu rapuh…mengapa dia tetap melakukan hal itu..?

Kalau dia tahu matt itu seperti itu…mengapa dia tetap melakukan hal itu…??

Apakah mello terlalu sulit untuk mengalahkan egonya sendiri?

"……………."

Matt berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menatap pintu kamarnya yang sejak tadi terus diketuk oleh mello. Matt tahu mello masih ada dibalik pintu itu, sedang berusaha untuk memanggilnya…

Perlahan-lahan dia memegang rahang-mulut bagian bawahnya yang terluka, rasa sakitnya terasa sampai kekepala.

"matt…tolong biarkan aku masuk…lukamu parah…ayo kita kedokter…matt…"

Mello tahu saat ini matt lebih terluka daripada dia. Matt lebih terluka dalam daripada dia. Matt telah luka secara fisik dan mental… kadang mello bingung….mengapa matt masih bisa untuk tersenyum dihadapannya, dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dia kurung dengan rapat dihatinya itu…

"tidak…aku tidak peduli… aku sudah tak mau perduli…"

Matt langsung duduk dilantai, tubuhnya merinding. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan benar-benar terasa menusuk…menusuk sekali.

"tolong--buka…lukamu…harus diobati…Matt…Mail….Jeevas…" mello memohon setengah mati kepadanya. Saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada matt, matt, matt, dan matt…

Rasa sakit di wajahnya seakan-akan sudah tak berarti lagi.

Kalau matt yang tersakiti.

"…………….."

Matt terkejut ketika mello memanggil nama aslinya. Sebelumnya mello tak pernah memanggil nama aslinya, bahkan saat mereka masih berada di wammy house sekalipun….

"aku…aku memang benar-benar sangat bodoh..! aku tak bisa menahan emosiku sendiri…maaf…maaf tadi aku menamparmu… seumur hidup aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah menamparmu…hingga terluka…mail…"

Saat dia mengatakan hal itu, ada air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Mello menangis.

Dia menangis untuk matt…

"……………."

Matt hanya bisa diam dengan rasa sakit yang masih menyerangnya…dia tahu kalau mello tak bermaksud seperti itu, dia tahu akan hal itu…dia tahu mello tak akan pernah menyakitinya…

Perlahan-lahan matt bangkit dari lantai, dan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Mello yang mendengar kalau kunci pintu kamar telah dibuka langsung membuka pintu.

Dia menemukan matt yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan darah yang masih berbekas dimulut. Bahkan airmatanya yang ikut jatuh bercampur dengan darahnya.

"ma…matt….!"

Mello langsung memeluk matt. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat ditubuh matt, dan sesekali menghapus bekas darah dimulutnya itu… sedangkan matt hanya terdiam saat berada dipelukan mello. Dia tak tahu harus apa.

Apalagi ketika dia menyadari kalau mello menangis.

"maafkan aku….aku…benar-benar diluar kendali…" mello terus menerus meminta maaf kepada matt. Pelukannya semakin erat ketika dia meminta maaf.

"mello….Mihael…sudahlah…tak apa…" mattpun memanggil nama asli mello juga. Segala rasa muak dan bencinya hilang ketika dia melihat mello _mentalbreakdown_ tepat dihadapannya.

"kenapa aku bisa lupa…mail…? Kenapa aku bisa lupa…kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukasihi, yang kucintai, kusayangi, dan kulindungi… dan sekarang…aku membuatmu luka…" mello tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya, mello tak bisa berhenti untuk minta maaf…

Matt tersenyum kecil.

"_you keep saying….Mihael…_"

Dia tak akan marah kepada mello.

_Because He loves him into pieces._

-FIN-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** this is totally Fucked up…!! I made this so rush/hurry!! Damnit!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**SayurAsem:** nah…ceria lagi dia…!! –matiin Mp3 _HappyEnding_-

**MATTGASM:**…nande…??

**Shionchan:** kaka nyeremin dah kalo lagi 'kumat' _Masochism_-nyah…!! Hiii….ANGST….!!

**MATTGASM:**….lu berdua lagi ngomong apaan sih? Ato cuman lagi komat-kamit bahasa jawa…??


	6. Chapter 6:i miss u

_XxXSweeter than chocolateXxX_

Yes. I totally fucked-up at 2 or 3 last chapter. XD

Ceria lagi..!! CYAOU…!! YAY!! (langsung lari ngibrit ke warnet trus maen DotA) lagi kerajinan DotA!! Huwhuwhuwhuwhuwhuwhuw!

© **DeathNote **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(on normal days…)

Mello kerap menatap jam dilayar handphonenya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam…dan matt belum kembali keapartemen mereka.

"shit…!! Pergi kemana dia…?! Apa dia tak tahu sekarang jam berapa…?!"

Mello tentu saja ngamuk-ngamuk karena matt pergi lama banget, dari jam 7 malam. Dan dia tak memberitahu mello dia mau pergi kemana. Tentu saja mello jadi khawatir dengannya.

Mello berusaha untuk menelepon handphone matt, namun handphonenya mati.

Mello Berusaha untuk meng-sms matt…namun karena handphonenya matt mati, tak ada satupun sms-nya yang _delivered_.

Diapun mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak. Dia takut matt diganggu orang, dirampok, diperkosa, dibunuh, diculik, dan sebagainya…

Sungguh matt telah membuat mello benar-benar gila.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"fuh….."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu depan terbuka. Dan munculah sosok matt yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

Mello hanya bisa diam ketika melihat matt berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa raut wajah bersalah diwajahnya. Tentu saja mello naik darah.

"MATT…!! DARIMANA SAJA KAU…!?"

"uh? Mello?"

"APA KAU TAK TAHU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA….?! KAU MEMBUATKU SANGAT KHAWATIR, DASAR BODOH--!!"

"eh…maaf…aku…kebablasan main di _Arcade, _kukira sekarang masih sekitar jam 9 gitu…"

"DAN KENAPA HANDPHONEMU MATI…!?"

"batre-nya ngedrop…maaf…aku belum men-_charge_

-nya tadi…"

Mello benar-benar habis kesabaran untuk memarahi matt. Tak ada habisnya dia memarahi matt.

Namun dia bersyukur karena matt kembali berada dihadapannya.

Dia bersyukur matt tak benar-benar pergi dari sisinya.

"huh…ya sudahlah…sana ganti bajumu, aku bisa mencium bau nikotin melekat dibajumu." Mello langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika dia sudah selesai 'menceramahi' matt.

"okay…" matt hanya menurut saja apa kata mello. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Mello perlahan-lahan tersenyum.

dia benar-benar merasa puas telah melihat matt kembali lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"hm?"

Ketika Matt men-_charge_ handphonenya.

Saat menyalakannya, sudah ada….

"…yak ampun."

_**108 misscall from Mello.**_dan _**39 unread message from mello.**_

"hahaha…."

Matt hanya bisa tertawa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_lain kali…aku akan memasangkannya alat pelacak…. –sigh-"_ pikir mello.

-FIN-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Shionchan:** Kawaaaaiii….xOxOxOxO!!

**SayurAsem:** nah…!! Pas lagi 'bener' aja…menghasilkan _Fluff…!!_

**MATTGASM:**….emangnya gua kalo lagi 'kumat' tuh kayak gimana?

**Shionchan:** MASOCHIST!! XOXOXOXOX

**SayurAsem:** masochist….

**MATTGASM:**….SETAN. DEMEN BANGET SIH NGUMBAR AIB GWA DI FANFICTION….?!


	7. Chapter 7: bithcing matt

_XxXSweeter than ChocolateXxX _

Ayo cosplay tanggal 24 !! WGT…!! ;DD (promosi…hakahkahak) kite same-same ke artha nyok…XD hehehahahahahehehehahaha!! XD ehem…back to fanfict….ehem…._Fluff?_ _angst?_ Hmmm….nice…! ;D

©**DeathNote **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, nu….!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(when Matt is bored…he's _Bitching _at mello.)

"…………….."

Matt sungguh merasa sangat bosan sendirian diapartemennya yang berbagi dengan mello…matt bahkan bosan memainkan semua _handled consol_enya, semua gamenya….

Ini semua karena mello sedang pergi.

Pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui near.

"_orang itu…mengapa kalau bertemu dengan near, lama sekali… bisa sampai 3 jam atau lebih…! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia kerjakan bersama near? Apakah mengenai kasus kira…atau… yang lain…?!"_ pikir matt.

Wajar saja kalau dia berfikir seperti itu. Karena mello EMANG selalu pergi lama sekali jika ketempat near…. Near yang menjadi 'saingan' cinta matt dari dulu.

Setiap kali matt memikirkannya, bawaannya itu selalu ingin marah-marah… (**MATTGASM:** _you're my broken heart, tear my dreams apart! Just to broken heart! Got no word to find…!_ XD)

Eh….dan tiba-tiba saja….

"Hm…. Matt. i'm home."

Mello sudah kembali pulang.

Biasanya matt akan menyambutnya dengan ramah. Namun kali ini matt sedang tak berniat untuk melakukannya. Dia memilih untuk diam. Dengan rokok menggantung dipinggir mulutnya dan _Handled_ _console_-nya yang dia coba main kembali.

"…? Aku pulang, matt." Mello merasa bingung karena matt tak menjawab panggilannya. Dan matt masih tak menjawab panggilan keduanya. Kemudian mello berjalan kesamping sofa tempat matt duduk bersila sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"kubilang aku pulang, matt."

"oh.kubilang selamat datang, mello."

Matt tak menolehkan wajahnya dari layar PSP-nya untuk ngomong ama mello. dia masih terlalu kesal karena dia tahu mello baru saja pulang dari tempat near, dan parahnya dia tak tahu mello _melakukan apa saja_ disana bersama _near._

"…….sikapmu aneh….ada apa, ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku….?" Mello tahu kalau matt sudah ngomong yang _gak enak_ begini, pasti dia mempunyai masalah atau sedang kesal.

"tidak ada. Sudah sana, kau menganggu kosentrasiku" matt malah mengusir mello dari sisinya.

Mello kini sadar kalau matt _benar-benar _ sedang _kesal._

"hey…apa yang kau kesal-kan, matt…?"

"…..tidak ada."

"….jangan bohong….kau kesal…kau marah…ada apa?"

"kubilang tak ada apa-apa…"

"matt…jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu kau seperti apa… kau sedang kesal saat ini… _mengapa…?_"

"sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa, mello….!"

Matt tiba-tiba langsung membanting PSP-nya di meja, kemudian beranjak dari sofa tempat dia duduk. Mello yang melihatnya membanting PSP dan pergi begitu saja hanya bisa cengok.

"ché….!"

Matt langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Dan didalam, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. Membenamkan wajahnya diatas selimut putih yang baru saja dia ganti.

"_dasar bodoh…. Near….Near….dan Near… kuharap aku membunuhnya saat itu diwhammy house….ché…_" pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mello melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

"hey matt…apa masalahmu…?" mello sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan matt, mengapa dia jadi _merajuk_ seperti ini secara mendadak…?

"tak ada…!! Sudah jangan ganggu aku, mello…!" sahut matt yang masih membenamkan wajahnya diatas selimut.

Mello masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan matt. Dan dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya dari orangnya langsung.

"Mail Jeevas. Tatap aku." Mello langsung menarik selimut dari wajah matt, matt tak sempat untuk menariknya kembali. Maka…

"…kau menangis?"

Dia melihat mata matt sudah merah dan berair.

"argh--!! Jangan lihat aku!" matt langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan buru-buru berbalik arah dari mello.

"………….." mello Nampak terkejut ketika melihat matt seperti mau nangis. Kini dia sadar ada _sesuatu _yang membuat matt kesal hingga _seperti itu._

"matt…tolong bicaralah denganku…sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi…?" mello dengan lembut mengusap kepala matt. Suatu hal yang dia tahu _tak akan _matt _tolak._

"…………………." Matt benar-benar merasa sangat kesal, dia tak mau menjawab omongan mello sama sekali.

"mail….kau tahu aku benci melihatmu seperti ini….apa yang salah? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu…? Tolong beritahu letak kesalahanku…mail…" mello sungguh tak mengerti akan perasaan matt saat ini.

"bodoh sekali kau menanyakan hal itu…!! Dasar bodoh…!!" sahut matt. Setelah dia meneriakan hal itu, matt langsung menutup mulutnya.

"apa…? Jadi…aku punya salah padamu…? A…apa kesalahanku, mail…??" mello Nampak kaget ketika matt teriak seperti itu.

Matt sudah tak tahan lagi. Ternyata mello benar-benar tak menyadari kalau dia telah membuat dirinya _sakit_ secara mental. Mengenai _near, kira, near, kira, near, kira, near, kira _dan seperti itu terus….

"near! Near! Dan NEAR! Mengapa kau selalu pergi lama untuk menemuinya?! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga selama itu…!? Kau sering membuatku depressi karena memikirkan kalian berdua…! Sudah sana…!! Lebih baik kau pergi meninggalkanku dan tinggalah lebih ditempat near…!!" teriak matt. Dia benar-benar mengeluarkan segala amarahnya.

"………………." Mello terkejut ketika mendengar 'alasan' matt yang sesungguhnya mengapa dia marah-marah.

"…………….." matt perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya, berharap mello pergi meninggalkannya dari kamar. Memberikannya waktu untuk tenang…dan sendirian tentunya. Dia tak mau perduli lagi… akan siapapun…

Namun….

-GREP-

Mello langsung memegang salah satu tangan matt, dan membuatnya berbalik arah ke mello. mello dengan cepat mencium matt. Menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas matt dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya.

"nng--!!"

Matt ingin mendorong mello jauh-jauh darinya dan _bibirnya _yang terkunci rapat dengan mello. namun apa daya, mello lebih kuat darinya. Matt benar-benar berada di _kendali _mello sekarang.

"uh…."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mello melepaskan ciuman itu. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil udara dalam-dalam. Mengingat kalau sama sekali tak ada _udara _diantara ciuman mereka tadi.

"j—jadi….-hh…-hh….kau…cemburu…?" mello kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke matt, dan menjilat bekas _saliva _yang turun dari mulut matt.

"a—ak--aku--tidak--cemburu….!!" Matt tentu saja membantahnya. Walaupun yang dikatakan mello itu sangat tepat sekali. Mello kembali menciumnya. Perlahan-lahan mello memasukan tangannya kedalam baju matt….Matt bisa merasakan ada sesuatu dimulutnya, _menjelajahi _sisi-sisi mulutnya, Sentuhan halus dikulitnya…. Dia tahu mello _berada didalam _dirinya.

Matt tak tahu harus membenci hal ini…atau….

"hmph…._you're so cute…you jealous…thank you…my dearest…._" Ucap mello disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"ch…ché!! Ak—ak—nn…nng…." Matt sama sekali tak dapat berbicara. Mulutnya benar-benar dikunci dengan rapat oleh mello.

"hh--kau tahu aku membencinya-- kau tahu kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi--kau tahu akan hal itu…jadi…tolong maafkan aku….hmph…kesalapaham-mu…." mello perlahan-lahan mematahkan ciuman itu. Dia kemudian berbisik ditelinga matt sambil sesekali menciumi pipinya.

"ch…ché! Ak—aku..tak akan memaafkanmu…! Ché…." Matt mendorong wajah mello jauh-jauh darinya. Namun mello selalu saja datang kembali.

"benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti…" kata mello dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya. Kemudian dia mencium matt lagi… sekaligus perlahan-lahan membuka bajunya. Mungkin.

"ow--" matt kini benar-benar tak berdaya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:……………….**

**SayurKecombrang: ** (Eh eike ganti nama lho bok..!) ah gwa pura-pura kagak ngeliat aja dah….

**ShionLaBeuf:** _RAG _bener atuh….hahahaha…..hahahaha….!!

**MATTGASM:** gyaa….baka jannai….XP sebelum puasa boleh kan bokep2 plus cabul….hahaha…

(penulis disundul pake sapu ijuk)


	8. Chapter 8:it's just a nightmare, my dear

_XxXSweeter Than ChocolateXxX_

_Amanokawacchii… _**I LOVE YOU!! **

(-kena gampar dari anak ama uké-)

**Souchiie:** mama matto…!! GAK BOLEH SELINGKUH..!! NANTI PAPA MARAH…!!

**Mello-uké:** NO FKS….!! BAKAL TAK GUNTING PONI RAMBUT LW SCARA ZIG-ZAG…!!

Ampun anak-ku dan uke-ku… jahat banget sih ampe diancem kayak gituh….huhuwhuwhuwhu (Lebay mode:ON)

_**Amanokawacchii:**_ doujin…?? Boleh…!! Silahkan… haha… kreditnya ke saiah..?? beneran..?! (-sparkle2 eyes-) fict saia puitis? Yak ampyun…saia jadi maluuu…. (nb: gak tahan pujian XD –ditampar tenchan-) kyaaa…kyaaa…

Udah ahh…mule fict-nya yuu….

© **DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkannya?_

_Apa kau sudah tak mencintai dirinya lagi?_

_Dia bisa saja pergi meninggalkanmu, seperti kau pergi meninggalkannya…._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"…..matt…?"

Ketika mello membuka mata, dia sadar matt tak berada disampingnya.

"…uh…? Matt…?"

Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dan melihat kesekeliling kamar. Dia melihat bercak darah ada diatas tempat tidurnya, dan juga berbekas di lantai. Menuju kepintu yang tertutup.

"darah…? Siapa…?"

Karena penasaran, mello berjalan menuju pintu. Dimana bercak darah itu terputus. Ketika dia mau membuka ganggang pintu, lantai yang dia pijak pecah.

Mello tak sempat untuk berteriak.

Dia sudah terhisap kedalam kegelapan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_mello, mello…benarkah kau harus pergi?" _

Tiba-tiba mello tersentak kaget. Dia kini sudah tak berada dikamarnya lagi. Sekarang dia tergeletak didalam ruangan yang berwarna hitam pekat, sampai-sampai dia tak dapat melihat tangannya sendiri…

"_mello, mello…mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"_

Mello melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi dihadapannya. Ya, itu matt… namun…matt yang masih berumur 14 tahun, sama seperti di waktu di wammy house…matt terlihat sedih. Mello merasa pernah melihat matt yang seperti itu…ya…ketika dia mau pergi dari wammy house…

"matt? Itu kau…?" mello mau mencoba untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya, namun badannya tak bisa bergerak. Semua anggota tubuhnya tak ada yang merespon padanya.

"_mello, mello….apakah kau sudah tak mencintai diriku lagi…?"_

Matt menatap lurus padanya. Seakan-akan dia meminta jawaban dari mello akan semua pertanyaannya. Mello yang tak bisa bergerak perlahan-lahan mulai berbicara….

"matt— aku mencintaimu…kau tahu akan hal itu…."

"_lalu mengapa kau meninggalkanku…? Sendirian, di wammy house? Saat itu….?"_

"saat itu--L mati…dan…aku…saat itu aku masih…"

"_masih apa…? Masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kehadiranku…? Ke-existensianku dihadapanmu…?"_

"…………………."

Mello tak dapat membalas perkataan matt yang satu ini. Itu semua kesalahannya. Itu semua salahnya…seandainya dia dapat mengubah waktu itu…

"ma…matt…maaf….maafkan aku…aku…."

"_sudah cukup…sudah cukup…aku tahu…kau tak bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengatakannya…!!"_

Tiba-tiba matt berbalik arah, dan berlari menjauhi mello yang terkapar.

"Ti..tidak… matt, jangan tinggalkan aku…." Mello merasa sakit di dadanya ketika melihat matt berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Matt terlihat semakin jauh dan jauh…

Sosok matt perlahan-lahan menghilang. Meninggalkan mello sendirian di kegelapannya.

"ma…matt…." Mello bisa merasakan ada air mata jatuh dari kedua mata birunya… yang jatuh menuruni lekuk wajahnya…

"MATT…!!" nafasnya tersenggal ketika dia meneriaki matt yang telah benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya.

Dan rasa penyesalan itu kembali mendatanginya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_me--llo"_

"_bangunlah--"_

"_maka semuanya--akan menjadi--lebih baik--"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"hu--h!?"

Mello dengan cepat membuka matanya. Dia masih berada dikamarnya…dia melihat matt yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"syukurlah kau sudah bangun, mello. kau dari tadi mengigau dan berteriak…apakah kau bermimpi buruk?" matt langsung memeriksa mello, dia memegang wajah mello yang basah karena keringat dingin.

"ma..matt…" mello akhirnya sadar, kalau semua yang dia lihat dan alami tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi…mimpi buruk…

"…mello?" matt terlihat bingung ketika mello menatapnya dengan aneh.

Tiba-tiba mello langsung memeluk matt. Matt yang mendadak dipeluk oleh mello hampir saja terjumplang jika dia tak berpegangan pada meja disamping tempat tidur.

"hey-- mello, apa yang terjadi??" matt Nampak bingung plus kaget ketika mello mendadak memeluknya. Dengan sangat erat…

"matt-- tetaplah disisiku, maafkan aku, karena aku telah meninggalkan dirimu dahulu…matt-- jangan pergi dari sisiku…" gungam mello dengan nafas terengah.

"…apa?" matt Nampak semakin bingung.

"kumohon--jangan…pergi dari sisiku…" mello perlahan-lahan terisak.

"…tak akan….tak akan pernah, mello…" mattpun membalas pelukan mello.

Dan Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membiarkan matt untuk melihatnya menangis…

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** I'm a SMOOTHTALKER? YES I AM….!!

**SayurKecombrang:** O-HO niceeee….

**MATTGASM:** kenapa dengan SMOOTHTALKER?? Namanya juga seme geto lho..?? XDXDXD

**SayurKecombrang:** EHEM…SEPTIA…

**MATTGASM:**…WHAT….?! O.O


	9. Chapter 9: happy birthday, dearest

_XxXSweeter than chocolateXxX_

**MATTGASM:** gila. Baru engeh gue kalo gue ntu _nyiksa _matt banget yahh…udah bikin dia jadi cewek, kebablasan hamil ampe 3 kali, dibikin matek melulu…hahaha…..XDXDXD maafkan saia…tapi…yang penting jadi terkenal, iya tho??

**Matt/Mail Jeevas:**………………

© **DEATH NOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"hmmh….."

Matt perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Kemudian dia menyadari kalau pagi ini…bukan, hari ini…bukanlah hari biasa. Setelah meregangkan tangannya keatas, dia melirik sedikit ke jamdigital 

(yang ama kalender juga) yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sekarang jam 10 pagi tanggal 1 februari 20XX.

Dia tersenyum ketika melihat tanggalan di jamdigital tersebut.

"_ché…hari ulang tahunku…."_

Yup. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan dia berharap mello akan memberikannya sesuatu..walaupun tahun lalu dia tak memberikannya apa-apa…tahun lalunya lagi mello baru mengetahuinya 3 minggu kemudian…dan tahun lalunya lagi, mello malah tidak ingat sama sekali…

Matt tentu saja boleh berharap, iya kan?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah mengganti piyamanya dengan baju _stripes_ merah-hitamnya itu, matt beranjak keluar kamar. Dan menemukan mello yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke markas.

"selamat pagi, mello!!" matt dengan ceria menyapa mello.

"…kau telat bangun." Mello membalasnya dengan wajah arogannya itu.

Matt Nampak bingung melihat sikap mello yang ketus padanya pagi ini. Dia lalu beranjak kehadapan mello dan tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"_good morning, sunshine!! Do you know what day is it??_" matt dengan aksen manja menarik-narik jaket merah mello (**MATTGASM:** gyaa…gyaaaa….huwhuwhuw….hehuehuehu….. –nosebleed-)

"…sekarang hari kamis, bodoh. Cepat pakai _vest-mu _dan kita segera pergi…." Mello langsung melepaskan tangan matt dari jaketnya dan beranjak pergi duluan.

"………………." Matt terdiam. Kok…mello sangat menyebalkan sekali pagi ini…?! Biasanya mello nyebelinnya itu kalo siang hari… huh…

Dan…nampaknya mello melupakan hari ulang tahunnya lagi, tough…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah mengambil _vest_-nya, matt langsung turun kebawah gedung apartemennya untuk mencari mello. dan ternyata mello sudah berada didalam mobil duluan.

"cepatlah…kau lamban sekali." Sindir mello ketika matt masuk kedalam mobil.

"ché…maaf! Lagian kau menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat… padahal aku belum sarapan…" kata matt sambil memasang seatbelt.

"ché….bisakah kau tak mengeluh? Hari ini kerjaan kita banyak…. Kau harus memperbaiki sistem komputer yang dihancurkan oleh kal. Dan aku harus bertemu dengan beberapa orang…" mello langsung memberikan tugas sembari dia menyalakan mobil.

"iya…iya…aku mengerti…uh…mello, boleh aku bertanya satu hal??" matt langsung memotong perkataan mello. nampaknya dia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh mello hari ini.

"…ya. Silahkan." Mello mengendarai mobil keluar dari basement apartemen dan langsung turun ke jalan raya.

"apa kau ingat hari apa ini?"

"…dasar bodoh. Kan sudah kubilang padamu tadi kalau ini hari kamis…"

"ta…tapi…kau tahu-kan, apa…yang terjadi…dihari ini…??"

"…kau aneh. Sudah jangan mengajakku bicara jika kau tak ingin kita menabrak."

"………………"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah sampai dimarkas mereka, rodd langsung menarik matt ketika keluar dari mobil.

"bagus! Kau sudah datang! Kal menghancurkan sistem komputer utama lagi…tolong betulkan, ya?" rodd mengulangi perintah mello yang tadi kepada matt.

Matt bukannya mendengarkan rodd malah menengok kearah mello yang sedang mengunci mobil, kemudian mello langsung pergi kearah lain.

Matt jadi merasa sangat sedih…lagi-lagi mello melupakan hari ulang tahunnya…padahal dia berharap mello tak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya (LAGI)…namun…nampaknya dia sia-sia untuk mengharapkan hal itu…

"…matt? Hey…kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Tanya rodd.

"..uh? maaf…bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Nah. Disinilah dia.

Di meja komputer utama yang sistemnya rusak semua karena kelalaian kal.

Sudah 3 jam matt duduk disana, menunggu semua sistemnya untuk _re-booting_ lagi….

Dia merasa sangat sedih…yap, ini masih soal mello yang _oh-no-he-forgot-he's-lover-birthday-AGAIN!! _ Matt tak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun mello. dia selalu memberikan mello hadiah. Entah itu senjata baru, coklat mahal, atau bahkan _dirinya _sendiri.

Matt melakukan semuanya untuk mello…. garis bawahi… _semuanya untuk mello_**. **sudah sepatutnya dia mendapatkan balasan yang 

setimpal…namun….nampaknya semuanya sedang _tak berpihak _kepada matt kali ini…

"oy. Ada apa? kelihatannya lagi kesel" celetuk Sybil, yang membawa berkas-berkas map dan menaruhnya disebelah meja komputer utama matt.

"huh? Emangnya keliatan ya?" matt malah nanya.

"ha-ha-ha. Lucu. Mukamu keliatan kesel gitu, ya iyalah keliatan." Sybil ketawa pas denger pertanyaan matt.

"….kemana mello?" se-kesal-kesalnya matt ama mello, tentu saja dia tak akan melupakannya.

"mello? tadi bukannya pergi lagi ya?" Sybil malah bertanya balik.

Matt langsung mangap.

"WHAT?? PERGI?? KEMANA??" teriak matt histeris, bikin Sybil hampir kena serangan jantung karena terkejut mendengar teriakan matt. XD

"a…aa…gak tau…di..dia gak bilang…" Sybil menjauh sedikit dari matt, takut kena sembur lagi…

"urgh!" matt benar-benar naik darah. Kemudian dia pergi dari tempatnya duduk untuk mencari rodd, orang yang mungkin saja tahu mello pergi kemana.

"RODD!!" matt teriak-teriak kesegala arah mencari rodd. Dan dia menemukan rodd di_monitor room_.

"hah…!? Ada apa?! Bisa gak sih gak teriak?!" sahut rodd balik kepada matt.

Matt tak mengubris omongan rodd, dia langsung berjalan kehadapan rodd yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja dan langsung membanting tangannya diatas meja.

"MELLO! DIMANA DIA….!?" Teriak matt beringas.

"hm? Pergi…" rodd Nampak tenang-tenang saja menghadapi matt yang beringas.

"KEMANA?? KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG…?!" matt teriak lagi…

"mana kutahu…! Kau seharusnya sedang mengerjakan komputer utama! Sudah sana…!!" rodd malah ngusir matt.

"ta—tapi…."

"lakukan…SEKARANG JUGA…..!"

" –sigh- baiklah…."

Dengan sukses matt membenci hari ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Matt's P.O.V)

Oke. Hari ini _sungguh hari yang __**SANGAT **__menyebalkan…._

Pertama, Mello melupakan hari ulang tahunku…

Kedua, Rodd marahin gue soal komputer utama…

Ketiga, Mello pergi entah kemana ninggalin gue.

BAGUS! Apakah tak ada hal lain _yang lebih baik lagi dari ini semua?_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sekarang matt terjebak dimarkasnya sendiri.

Mengerjakan sistem komputer yang dari tadi….YANG DARI TADI… enggak selesai-selesai… (dan F.y.i, dia sudah membuang waktu 3 jam!)

"URGH…!! AKU MUAK!!" sangking kesalnya matt, dia sampai membanting keyboard komputernya. Merasa tak tahan lagi (dan 

PLUS! Dia membenci hari ini!) matt langsung mengambil _vest-nya _ dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"matt?? Kau mau pergi kemana??" cegat Sybil.

"pulang…kepalaku penat…!!" matt menghiraukan Sybil, dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"hee?! He—hey!! Komputernya gimana?!" Sybil masih berusaha mencegat matt.

"sudah! Tinggal _restart _lagi!!" matt berjalan menghindarinya.

"lalu--apa kau sudah bilang pada rodd?!" Sybil mencegatnya lagi…

"…perlukah hal itu?! Sudah minggir sana!" usir matt. Akhirnya Sybil menyerah juga untuk mencegat matt. Diapun membiarkan pemuda itu untuk berjalan pergi….

"oy. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" sahut rodd dari lantai 2.

"uhm…ah…matt…dia Nampak uring-uirngan hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan komputernya dia langsung pergi…" kata Sybil terbata-bata. Dia sudah takut kalau rodd akan memarahinya karena membiarkan matt pergi.

"yah-- sudahlah…nampaknya mello sudah keterlaluan menipunya sampai dia marah seperti itu…" rodd malah menangapinya dengan santai sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"ha? Maksudnya?" Sybil Nampak bingung…

"sudahlah. Kembali ketempatmu." Suruh rodd.

"ya…baiklah…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Oke. Setidaknya dia bisa bebas dari pekerjaannya untuk saat ini.

Matt pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ya mengingat kalau Mello _PERGI _meninggalkan dirinya di markas. Tentunya dengan membawa mobil. Alhasil matt pulang sendiri…jalan kaki pula…

"hhh….."

Matt mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghebuskannya perlahan-lahan. Hari ini entah mengapa dia merasa dua kali lebih capek.. walaupun sebenarnya kerjaannya itu enggak terlalu berat-berat amat…

Tapi dia benar-benar merasa capek hari ini…

"_huh…setidaknya aku masih bisa untuk memberi selamat kepada diriku sendiri…."_

Matt perlahan-lahan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Dimana langit sudah berwarna keemasan dan cahaya matahati mulai menghilang. Angin berhembus dengan lembut dimukanya…

"_happy birthday, Mail Jeevas."_

Kemudian dia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah cukup lama berjalan dan menaiki tangga darurat gedung apartemen (ya, liftnya rusak…malangnya…XP) akhirnya matt sampai juga didepan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Dipikirannya sudah tersusun rencana yang rapi. Masuk kedalam kamar, buka sepatu, vest, ganti baju, cuci muka, dan tidur sampai malam. Kalau perlu sampai esok hari. Dan hari ini dia tak mau melihat mello. tentu saja dia masih marah, dasar baka…

Ketika dia mau memasukan kunci kepintu depan, ternyata pintunya tak dikunci sama sekali.

"eh?" tentu saja matt merasa bingung. Seingatnya dia sudah mengunci pintu sebelum pergi _bersama dengan _mello tadi… kenapa sekarang menjadi tak terkunci?

"aneh…" namun matt tak mau ber-'aneh-aneh'. Dia langsung masuk kedalam. Dan lagi-lagi aneh. Lampu kamar menyala. Kini sudah sepatutnya dia merasa aneh.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"….Mello?"

"a…apa..??"

Oke. This is _not _nice.

Matt melihat mello YANG memakai celemek masak, sedang menghias _shortcake_ dengan strawberry plus _whipcream_ yang banyak banget. Mukanya kotor dengan bercak tepung. Rambutnya diikat kebelakang. Nampaknya agar rambutnya tak kotor…

(**MATTGASM:**…..tralala trilili mode aja deh saia….XD)

Matt cuman bisa diam terpaku dipintu masuk. Dia dan mello saling berpandangan dengan tampang bodoh. Semuanya Nampak seperti terkena _stun_ sebelum mello berbicara.

"ma…matt?? Bu..bukankah kau seharusnya berada ditempat rodd??"mello buru-buru membuka celemeknya dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"…Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa? Oh orang-yang-telah-meninggalkanku-dimarkas?" matt berbicara ketus kepadanya. Dia cepat-cepat membuka sepatunya agar bisa langsung pergi kekamar untuk istirahat.

"hey…matt."

"APA?"

"Happy Birthday."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Langkah matt terhenti ketika mello mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"…nande?" matt ngeluarin tampang bego-nya, semua terasa seperti ber-_cliché_ dimatanya.

"selamat ulang tahun, Mail Jeevas. _Happy 19__th__._" Mello membawa cake yang baru saja dia hias kehadapan matt. Tentunya dibarengi senyum yang tak dia _perlihatkan_ dipagi hari.

"..what the-- apa maksudnya semua ini…??" matt malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"sehrusnya aku menjemputmu…namun ternyata kau pulang duluan..nampaknya hadiah kejutanku gagal total, ché…" kata mello sambl menghela nafas panjang.

"tu…tunggu! Jadi…semua ini…"

"ya…maaf tadi pagi aku sangat kasar kepadamu, karena aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan! Ché….padahal sudah kusuruh rodd untuk menahanmu selama yang dia bisa, namun ternyata kau pergi duluan…"

"………………"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"matt…mukamu merah." Celetuk mello yang melihat matt terdiam dihadapannya.

"CHÉ!! TIDAK!!" matt langsung membantahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"maafkan aku, aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal karena telah ku perlakukan kasar dari pagi…" perlahan-lahan suara mello jadi sendu, dia menaruh cake-nya diatas meja lalu memeluk matt.

"maafkan aku, Matt…dan sekali lagi…selamat ulang tahun…"

"…………….."

Tak lama kemudian matt membalas pelukannya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh pemuda blonde jangkung itu.

"aku benar-benar benci hadiah kejutanmu. Kau benar-benar tak pandai membuat kejutan."

"ha-ha…_so….teach me something, birthday goggle-boy._"

"_I will. But after I finish my cake…."_

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** nyuhuhu….apa gua tamad-tin ampe chapter 10 ya?

**ShionLaBeuf:** sayang atuh kaka…

**SayurKecombrang:** oy…ini bungkus cadburry dikulkas punya sapa tho? Tinggal bungkus doang…isinya raib… (ngangkat bungkus cadburry)

**MATTGASM:**……….. (mangap)

**ShionLaBeuf:**…o'ow….. (sweatdropped)

**MATTGASM:** _SHIIIIOOONN!! NTU COKLAT BUAT MELLO-UKE GUE!! LO EMBAT?! KAMPRET!! ANJIAAAAAANGGG!! GANTI COKLAT GUAAA!! DASAR MANUSIA-MANUSIA TERKUTUK!! MELLO-UKE GUE BISA NGAMUK-NGAMUK!! MY CADBURRY!! GANTI!!_

**ShionLaBeuf:** HuUuwWeEeEeEe….kok kaka lebih belain uke sih!! T-T

**MATTGASM:** ABISNYA GUA BELI ITU MAHAL-MAHAL BUAT DIA TAUK!! HARGANYA _**30 REBU**_ SETAN!! GAK RIDHO GUA KALO ORANG LAEN YANG MAKAN!! KUDU DIA YANG MAKAN!!

**SayurKecombrang:** anjriath…jaga omongan…jaga hati….. jaga esmosi…_**PUASA…. PUASA….**_inget _**PUASA…..**_astojim…sabar bu…

**MATTGASM:** UURRRGHHH--!! Cadburry guaa….TT bisa dibunuh ama tenchan gua….

**ShionLaBeuf:** ganti topik ah…. (kabur nonton geassR2)

**MATTGASM:** oy reviewer….gwa tamatin ampe chapter 10 aja yeee…. T-T

_**(NB: papiii qwertyplacely…. Mama matto kangeeen…kapan keJakartaaa?? Anak kita si masafumi ama mika gimanaa?? Huhu….papi Light…. –JEDERRR-)**_


	10. Chapter 10: after the rain was gone

_XxXSweeter than ChocolateXxX_

Last chapter…. :'(

ANJRIT INI ANAK-ANAK KOMPLEK RUMAH MALAH MAEN _PETASAN_…. MAU MATEK DITANGAN GUWA KALI YEE….

Alagh. Udah ah SWT pisan XD

**ShionLaBeuf: **….JUJUH!! (-nampar kakaknya pake buku lirik piano _BAYERN_-)

**MATTGASM:** AAARGH--!! KOK LU NAMPOL GUWA!!

**ShionLaBeuf: **biar kagak buta di pelet ama uke sendiri.

**MATTGASM:** maksudh lu??

© **DEATH NOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

lagu _**i'll be alright, **_Anggun.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**Tell me is it worth the pain**_

_**When your pride plays the wrong game**_

_**Blinded by suspicious mind**_

_**Thought u could read my heart and cross the line in everything u see**_

_**Keep everything back me**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt duduk sendirian di bangku taman.menatap langit yang sedang menangis,rintikan air hujan menetes ke _goggle-nya_,matt 

hampir samar melihatnya karena lensa _goggle-nya_ berembun karena tangisannya.tapi dia tersenyum.dengan sebatang rokok dimulutnya yang sebentar lagi mati kena air hujan.

Dia tersenyum melihat langit menjatuhkan air matanya,dia tersenyum melihat orang2 yang berlarian menghindari hujan,sementara dia hanya duduk tenang dibangku taman sambil merokok. Sesekali orang2 melihatnya dengan aneh,kenapa dia tidak berlindung?

Karena memang sudah tak ada tempat untuknya. Maupun dihatinya. Matt membuka _goggle-nya_, dengan cepat tetesan air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Dan bercampur titikan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"_apakah aku sudah tak penting bagi dirimu lagi….?"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

__

_**Though my broken heart, tear my dreams apart…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**Just a broken heart, not a word to fight…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan mello… _sangat _hebat. Pertengkaran yang _tentu saja _diiringi dengan _teriakan, frustasi, amarah, pukulan, tendangan, kekerasan, _dan _tangisan._

Mello pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Begitupun juga dengan matt. pergi Tanpa mengatakan _"selamat tinggal"_ sekalipun. Matt benar-benar merasa bodoh, dia merasa bodoh karena telah mau saja mengikuti orang yang dia tahu selama ini selalu menyakitinya secara_ fisik_ maupun _mental._

Matt meninggalkan semuanya untuk mello, orang yang dia tahu _mencintainya _dan dia _cintai_. Meninggalkan tempat yang telah membesarkannya, whammy house. Meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya, England. Meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya, rokok.

Matt merasa sia-sia telah mengabdi kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu, memberikan apa yang dia mau, bekerja untuknya, menjadi tangan kanannya, dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang _memiliki _ciuman dan _tubuhnya._

Dan matt bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mello sayangi, matt bangga menjadi seseorang yang berharga dalam kehidupan mello, matt bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dilihat mello saat pagi hari…

Namun kenapa? Rasa jenuh itu terasa begitu pekat, sangat pekat. Membuat keduanya menjadi salah mengerti, terjebak dalam ego sendiri dan salah satunya harus menjadi _korban _dari keegoisan mereka sendiri….

"_karena aku sudah tak penting…kau membuangku. apakah segampang itu, mello?"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**Deep that bad taste in your mouth**_

_**Half your truth stays on your side…**_

_**Unleash all your demons free**_

_**They've been hiding**_

_**All that you've refused to see**_

_**Take everything back me…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hujan deraspun telah menghujani matt, membuat rambut dan bajunya basah. rokok yang berada dimulutnya mati dan terjatuh ketanah.tetapi dia masih tersenyum…seperti hal ini tidak menganggunya sama sekali…

Matt tak mengetahui perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Entah mengapa dia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa…semua terlihat seperti sebuah film pendek yang teramat sangat buruk.

"_benarkah ini yang kudapat setelah aku memberikannya jiwaku?"_

dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Hujan semakin deras, _tusukan jarum air _(1) menghujani kepalanya, membuat rambutnya semakin basah. Dan sama dengan air matanya yang semakin banyak menetes.

"_jadi selama ini…apa yang kurasakan? Apa yang kuterima? Apa…? Apa…??"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**Though my broken heart, tear my dreams apart…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**Just a broken heart, not a word to fight…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**I'll be alright…**_

_**Obvious inside I'll be alright…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tiba-tiba matt merasa hujan berhenti tepat diatas kepalanya. Namun dihadapannya hujan terlihat masih turun dengan deras. Dan disanalah matt menyadari kalau ada payung diatasnya. Ada seseorang yang memberikannya payung, menghalau _jarum hujan _yang jatuh diatasnya.

Matt melihat keorang yang memberikannya payung tersebut. Dan dia mengenali orang itu. _Sangat _mengenalnya. Dia adalah mello.

Matt terkejut ketika melihat orang itu adalah mello, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mello. toh dia juga tak ingin melihat mello.

"…ayo pulang."

Tiba-tiba muncul kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak matt bayangkan untuk keluar dari mulut mello.

"…………"

Matt masih tak menatap ke mello. hanya melihat _jarum hujan_ jatuh ketanah, membasahi jalanan. Entah mengapa matt menyukainya. Rintikan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dengan lembut. Sungguh dia menyukainya. Namun mello membuyarkan lamunannya.

"aku tahu kau masih marah…dan kau punya hak untuk marah…"

Matt tak tahu harus berkata maupun berbuat apa. Mello berada disampingnya, berdiri sambil memegangi payung yang menghalau hujan diatas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba mello menggerakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas (2) untuk menjangkau tangan matt yang dingin.

"aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu…selama ini kau yang selalu membantuku, selalu memperhatikanku…"

Matt perlahan-lahan melirik kearah mello.

"kau sudah begitu baik mencintaiku segenap hatimu, namun aku malah salah mengartikannya…"

Akhirnya dia menengok kearah mello.

Dia melihat tepat ke mata mello, dimana dia tahu ada kesedihan disana. Ada amarah, ada frustasi, ada rasa kalah didalam sana. Bercampur menjadi satu.

"aku…memang orang yang tak tahu diri…aku…orang yang selalu menyia-nyiakan dirimu…mungkin…memang pantas kalau aku seharusnya tak mendapatkanmu…"

"mello…."

Mattpun mulai berbicara.

"matt-- aku tahu ini sudah berulang-ulang kali terjadi, dan aku bersumpah ini untuk terakhir kalinya--! Maaf…maafkan aku…"

Matt tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dia tahu mello itu seperti apa. Dia tahu…walaupun mello sering menyakitinya… matt tahu mello tak bersungguh-sungguh….

Walaupun ada luka yang tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan didalam lubuk hatinya… luka yang yang begitu dalam…

"maafkan aku, mello."

"…kau tidak bersalah…ini semua karena diriku…"

"kau adalah aku, jika kau merasa bersalah maka akupun juga…"

"…………."

"ayo, pulang. Mello-san…."

Matt memberikan mello senyumannya. Dengan rasa sakit tergambar disana.

"matt…."

Mello perlahan-lahan mengusap wajah matt yang basah, dan membereskan poni rambut matt yang berantakan karena air hujan. Matt memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan tangan mello diwajahnya…yang selama ini sering menyakitinya…

Namun…dilain hal…dia menyukainya…

"ayo, kita pulang…"

Mellopun ikut tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu matt berdiri.

Matt menyambut tangannya, dan berjalan berdua dengan mello pergi dari sana dibawah payung. Dan matt menyadari kalau hujan perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**Through the years, many tears**_

_**I have wasted….**_

_**I've moved on,**_

__

_**moving on**_

_**Can't erased can't replaced**_

_**What I've tasted….**_

_**Life's goes on,**_

_**and on…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(1) titik air hujan tuh tajam seperti jarum, jatuh menusuk._

_(2) tangan sebelah kiri mello yang tak memegang payung_

**MATTGASM:** haa….my _Sweeter than chocolate _trilogy… selesai :')

**ShionLaBeuf:** masih kena pelet….

**MATTGASM:** anjyis lwu!! Dari kemaren ngomongin pelet trus! Cita-cita lu emangnya mau jadi dukun apa?!

**ShionLaBeuf:** saia berkata sesuai dengan kenyataan…kak matt…

**MATTGASM:** ah bawel lu…V.V!!

**ShionLaBeuf:** ah dari pada lu!! SUJAKU!! WO! SUDOKU! EMANGNYA GAME!

**MATTGASM:** GUWA BILANGIN KE CHARLES LHO!! AMA MARIEANNE!! (_apa hubungannya?)_

**ShionLaBeuf:** JUJUH!! SLINGKUH SONO AMA GINO!! TINGGALIN TUH LULU-H!! (_ini lebih apa hubungannya lagi!?_)

**MATTGASM:** MATI LU!! ANYA!! (_apa hubungannya sih!?)_

(mulai dari sini, **MATTGASM **berantem ama **ShionLaBeuf….**)

**SayurKecombrang:** kenapa sih semua anggota keluarga guwa pada gila?? Emang udah turunan kali yaa? Kesalahan genetika?? En sebenarnya lagi pada ributin apaan sih gwa kagak ngartos??

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
